Captain Walter
Captain Walter was the Guild Master of the Marceline Guild, who led the charge against recent aggression by the East India Trading Company against pirates in the islands. His act led him to have become public enemy number one in the eyes of the Black Guard, who actively seeked him to pay for his traitorous deeds. He was the captain of The Magic, a War Frigate; the Black Shark, a War Galleon; the Shadow Rogue, a War Sloop. During the fight against his enemies who were bound to undermine piracy and freedom, the good Cap'n lost in a duel with his old friend - Ezekiel Rott. http://images.wikia.com/piratesonline/images/7/72/Captain_Walter.png BackgroundEdit Born to British working-class parents, Walter’s father was a shipwright who moved the family to the Caribbean when he was a boy. Walter watched many of these towns grow up from the jungle – spending most of his youth roaming the wilds of Port Royal and the surrounding islands. His father’s business prospered and he soon took on Walter as an apprentice. He learned every aspect of shipbuilding and sailing – making Walter an excellent sailor. When his father unexpectedly died, Walter took over the family business. After a fierce storm, Walt was almost wiped out and in dire need of money. An old friend named Joshamee Gibbs persuaded him to sail aboard a pirate ship to make some easy cash. He so loved the Pirate life, Walter never looked back. It has also been said that Captain Walter and Captain Ezekiel Rott had some past connection, a bad relationship of hate. Apparently Rott blames Walter for his current state. Walter may have even had a connection with the rest of Casa de Muertos. Both the captains had gotten into fights several times, especially an altercation over Rott's involvement in the Minertown incident. Involvement in the Caribbean Edit Walter helped lead the pirates to victory in the Battle of Padres, where the Marceline Guild sank over 40 EITC ships. Captured and put on trial, the authorities could not prove that Captain Walter led the attacks on the EITC , so he was released. Lord Cutler Beckett , head of the EITC, loathes Captain Walter because he always eludes his grasp. The Black GuardEdit Captain Walter has been bringing Pirates together in masses to take on the might of the East India Trading Company's assassin force, the Black Guard. His close friendship with the infamous pirate Jack Sparrow has triggered the anger of the Company, which ultimately responded to this by interrupting the processions of many Brethren Feasts and Pirate raids, The Company have also sent their best hit-men to take on him and his guild of scoundrels to bring them to the Gallows. Recently, before or after the mysterious explosion of the volcanic island Padres Del Fuego, with the East India Company increasing its best ships at sea, the Marcelines led by Walter led the Battle of Padres resulting in a reduction of a number of the Company's ships they could muster. Category:Males Category:Guildmasters Category:Gamemaster's Category:Marceline Category:Marceline Guild Member's Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts